one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher vs. Caboose
The Second Round's conclusion is near as Bill Cipher of Gravity Falls (nominated by Shakaboy) fights Caboose of Red vs. Blue (nominated by TheSoulofMelemele)! Who will win Round Two? The dream demon or Captain of the Blue Team? Introduction Bill Cipher was floating around the arena as he turned a part of the arena into a candy demon filled area. He would of continued had a near by explosion not been heard. Bill Cipher: What was that? The dream demon floated to see the remains of a prison and what was a man with blue armor and another shirtless. Caboose then puts away his gun and starts to leave the ruined site of what was once a prison as Hale's unconscious body lies on the ground. Caboose: Why must it away's end in an explosion Bill Cipher: I don't know, you tell me! Caboose: Freckles, was that you? Freckles: No! Caboose turns around to seeing Bill Cipher floating in front as Caboose pulled his gun is pulled out. Caboose: Get away from me you floating chip. Bill Cipher: I'm not a chip. Caboose then tries to shoot the weird creature in from of him. However the shoot missed. Bill Cipher: You know shooting at people is very rude!! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Spider Man) 60 The fight immediately begins on an intense note as Caboose strikes first, blitzing towards Bill as fast as his gun can shoot. His gun shoot and Cipher vanishes in a vapour trail. Before Caboose can recover from the mirage, the real Bill Cipher is behind him, and slams his neck with a double-fist punch. Caboose flies across the area and Cipher catches up to her with a kick, knocking him up into the air where he pelts him with blasts of psychic energy. Finally, when she begins to fall, he teleports above him and axe-kicks him into the ground. Bill Cipher: Stay down. 54 Undeterred, Bill conjures a wall of energy, blocking him from Caboose’s sight. Caboose destroys the wall with a blast, but Bill Cipher has already set his next attack up; as the wall crumbles, a blast shoots out from behind it, trapping Caboose and slowing him down. Bill shoots towards him, picking up a sword on the way, and slashes twice into Caboose’s chest and throwing him across the room. Bill clicks to a red mist and he spits a mighty stream of fire at the captain. He merely grins, however, and holds out his gun. The fire dispels immediately, and Caboose uses a force jump to leap at Bill Cipher. Shocked, he can’t avoid him ducking around him and suplexing Bill to the ground, dragging him across the ground, scraping his aura away before tossing him aside. Bill Cipher: What? Caboose: Time to put you back in your place! 41 Caboose shots and draws a blast in the air; from each of the six points while it spins, it fires dozens of energy shards at Bill, which he blocks with a wave of his hat. He is, however, caught off-guard from a punch summoned by Caboose behind him, allowing him to get hit with the remaining shards as well. Caboose: You will surrender! Bill Cipher: I don't think so! 31 His voice shakes the room and shatters the walls. The two shoot towards each other and clash, Freckles against the demonic hands of Bill Cipher. Their strengths are even until Cipher’s grin grows wide, and his presence starts to darken. Slowly he overpowers Caboose and sends him crashing into a wall, stepping back down to the ground as he activated Demon Bill. 26 Caboose stands and tries to attack, but his strike is blocked with a backhand and he bitch-slaps him away. Rolling back onto his feet, he activates a light-blue energy and shoots a mist from his gun onto the ground, which spreads it out and covers the room in a dense vapor. Cipher scoffs and blasts at him, but his blast is shatters; the real Caboose from behind it blasts Cipher’s feet, trapping him in ice and granting the captain some time. He then goes battling gun on him sending the dream demon into the air until he Simmons an explosion from a grenade tossed in the air.. The smoke slowly accumulate on his gun, forming a massive smoke sword, and he slams into Bill Cipher at a high velocity, flooring him. 12 Bill is upon him, and impales him through the chest. As his magic strikes the ground underneath him, he conjures explosives below him, impaling him even further. To his surprise, he shakes the damage off, and coats his body in purple electricity, shocking Caboose off and destroying the explosives. With three slide-kicks, he shoots at Caboose, damaging him, before a yellow clone of Bill generates from his body and flip-kicks him into the air. Flying into the air after her, he roars like a lion and rams into her, carrying her up and out of the prison. As he fights for control, Caboose generates a score of projectiles above him, slowing their ascent down until the bullets are powerful enough to send them crashing back down onto the floor of the room. They both collapse, but while Bill gets to his feet, Caboose lays on the ground, his gun sliding away. 2 Bill Cipher: NIGHTMARE TIME! He charges towards Caboose as fast as he can as he reaches for his gun. And he reaches it in time, shooting Bill’s eye clean off with a shower of blood. As he fly in pain a kick to the face sent the demon to the ground. K.O!!! Caboose then takes to Freckles as he is exhausted by the intense battle against the dream demon. Caboose: Remind me to tell the rest of the team this and I think that is enough action for today. We should have camp. Caboose was going to search the grounds for anything of use. He then felt the ground rumble as he turned to see something tower him. Results ???: An interesting result. It seems that the dream demon is so overrated. Now we have a dumb captain to deal with. Nothing I can't deal with. This melee's winner is Caboose. (Cues 11: Your Best Friend - Red vs Blue Revelation) Winning Combatant: Bill Cipher: 1 Caboose: 14 Caboose Advances to the Sweet 16!!!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melee's Category:John1Thousand Category:One Minute Melees with Music